Blue water, golden eyes
by Morningallday
Summary: During book one, just before the northern tribe trains Aang and Katara. Katara meets a special girl, and wonders how she will change their lives forever. It follows the show, with some of my own twists.Rated T, just in case. Not so much OC stuff.


**Authors Notes: This takes place in book one, and I will try to follow the storyline. It will mostly be in Katara's POV. This is how I feel the story could have gone. Its purely my own ideas. I would love it if you guys would tell me if I did anything incorrect. Called something the wrong thing. **

**Avatar: The last airbender belongs to mike and bryan and nick!**

**Taia belongs to me. **

They would be there soon, she knew that, and yet she wasn't excited. She was scared, and that worried her more.

Katara hadn't fallen asleep at all, not since they had left for the north pole, and normally her body would be begging her to slumber. But, this wasn't the case, she was still rushing with adrenaline, and fear. Zuko's face flashed in her mind, and she gasped quietly. Her eyes searched the boy's bodies, making sure she didn't wake them. They snored on.

A small smile crept upon her lips, before being aborted by a yawn and the girl could feel her body begin to beg. She would need her rest if she wanted to be of any use to the avatar, or to anyone really. His face flashed in her mind again, and she shook her head quickly.

"Come on Katara, Just sleep." She urged herself, crawling next to her brother. She hid her head under one of his arms, knowing the boy wouldn't stir. He slept like a rock and was use to Katara cuddling her way into him. She closed her eyes and pictured her mothers face, Gran-gran's and even her fathers. She wouldn't allow them to leave her mind until she was far asleep. She didn't want them to leave her alone, alone with the scarred boy.

"Katara! Hey wake up!" A voice fussed at her, as a hand pushed on her arm. Her eyes blinked and she saw bright light evade her vision. She reached a hand up to cover her face, only to have it be pulled away and replaced with her brothers dark face. He smiled a big toothy grin at her and she sighed, blowing cold air into his face. He jumped back, complaining and she sat up.

Katara took a minute to fix her hair, and to get herself ready to meet the northern tribe. They would be asking a big favor of them and this was just a little bit of her way of preparing.

Aang was already down and about, searching for a place a waterbending might train. He was bent over, a hand just above his eyes and looking each and every way. Katara was about to ask what he was looking for like that, but instead looked around herself. This place was so different from home, that it seemed like she was walked into a different time, not her sister tribe. Could this really be what they could be?

Aang had found something, because he perked up and looked straight at her, his face pink.

"Katara!" He said, waving a hand in the air, to call her over, and she giggled. She walked over to him, and placed her hands on her hips, waiting for the old man to approach. She guessed that's what Aang was calling her for.

"Hello?" He asked, a white brow raised. He as staring down at them, and it made her blood boil. "Can I help you?" He continued, looking more at Aang, and Appa, then her.

Aang opened his mouth to speak and Katara beamed down at him, but another voice spoke.

"We were hoping you could train the Avatar and my sister in waterbender. And maybe I could learn some things about your fighting." Sokka answered, sticking his chest out, and Katara narrowed her eyes at him, trying to ignoring Aang deflating.

The man laughed slightly and brought a hand up to brush his small beard before glancing around himself. A couple people had gathered around him and he seemed to enjoy this. "I will train him. If… He is the Avatar. And I will train her in healing, if she can waterbend." He explained and showed his teeth. The others around him laughed and now Katara stepped forward.

"I would like to learn fighting as well. I mean with my bending." She implored, and waited a second for a response. None came. "Is there a problem?" She finally questioned, looking around once more. The man seemed to give her a look, and then Aang.

"I'm afraid so. You see, woman are only taught healing with waterbending. I will not break my customs for some girl."

"Some girl? I have a name. Its Katara." She breathed, her finger pointing between herself and him. She could feel the anger rising.

"Be that as it may, I will not change my mind."

"Then I'll ask the master." She replied simply, crossing her arms, and closing her eyes. She was sure that would end this. He laughed and that caused her to open one eye.

"I am the master. Master Pakku, at your service." He said bowing to her. She growled.

"Katara. Aang needs to learn so don't mess this up. He can teach you later." Sokka whispered and this made Katara even angrier.

"Do whatever you want!" She screamed throwing her arms up and walking away. She could hear Sokka urging Aang to learn all that he could.

Katara had no idea where she was walking to, she just knew she would walk, not a care in the world. She just let her feet carry her. The girls figured she would go to the ocean and practice herself, alone was the best sometimes.

"One… Two… Three!" She heard from behind a pile of ice and her feet allowed her to stop, and see the large mass of fire that shot out from behind the ice. She squeaked and jumped behind them, thinking it was a dangerous enemy. She placed a hand over her chest, trying to calm herself, trying to urge her heart to stop running.

Her waterskin was already uncorked when she gathered up the courage to jump out, a small water whip playing in her hands.

"Oh… Wow!" She said, as blue eyes came upon a girl a little older then herself. She was dressed in watertribe clothes, and while her light tan skin looked out of place, it didn't look as odd as the girls bright golden eyes. The thing that threw her off the most was the girl was holding a small bubble of water in her hands, trying to get it to float it seemed. So many things seemed wrong with this, but Katara couldn't mouth a single one.

"Hi…" The girl said, letting the water fall free of her hands. "I'm… Umm… Just practicing healing!" She answered with a nod, and Katara nodded back.

"Who are you?" She said, her water still out and ready.

"You can really use it to fight?" The girl asked looking at her water, her face screaming amazement. Katara smirked and wanted to show the girl with skill, maybe even scare her a bit. But the smart part of her mind screamed at her, to find out more, and that is what she would do.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"Taia…"

"Are you are waterbender?"

"Yes."

"But you don't look like one. And I saw fire just a second ago. Can you explain that?" Katara asked, the water whip moving slightly, as if to threaten the girl. A smile played on her lips and she only nodded.

"I can."

"Are you a firebender?" Katara asked and her breath hitched. Was that even possible? Couldn't there only be one person who could bend more than one element?

"Yes. Born and raised. I'm not very good though." She mumbled looking down at her hands, as if to see right through them.

"How?" Was all Katara could say before she heard her name being screamed. Her head turned in the direction and then back, but the girl was gone. No sign of her was left. Katara didn't move, only wondering if she had imagined the entire thing. Had her sleepless nights caused this?


End file.
